


A Collection Of Ridiculous Romance Novel Covers

by VirginiaMcCooley



Series: Picture Stories [33]
Category: I Spy (1965), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiaMcCooley/pseuds/VirginiaMcCooley
Summary: This batch of absurdity was inspired by Robert Culp's many shirtless scenes on I Spy and how they reminded me of those bare-chested male models on 80s romance novel covers. A request was made for some Napoleon/Illya covers and this thing got way out of hand. I've broken these into two chapters. Chapter 1 features the Napoleon/Illya covers. Chapter 2 has individual covers with Napoleon, Illya, Kelly and a few from Culp's other TV series Trackdown and The Greatest American Hero.





	1. Napoleon and Illya Get Romantic




	2. Holsters and Half-Naked Spies

_**Actual holster porn.** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**Kelly and Napoleon are Armed and Naked: A 6 book series.** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**Assorted half-naked spies.** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _

_**** _


End file.
